kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Hilde Dickhaut
Major Hilde Dickhaut (ヒルデ・ディックオー, Hirude Dikkuō) is a high-ranking officer in the German military, and assumes the role of a surrogate leader of WolfsschluchtKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 15 and one of Sieglinde Sullivan's caretakers,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 as part of the Emerald Witch Education Project. Appearance Hilde has long blonde hair; when acting as a villager, she has her hair styled beneath an elaborate headdress. She would wear an embellished but old-fashioned gown that dates back to centuries ago and a large amulet around her neck, much like the other residents of Wolfsschlucht. However, when a disguise is no longer necessary, she would dress in her military uniform. Personality Hilde is a wary and bellicose individual. She is very skeptical of unfamiliar individuals, and prefers the option of disposing of them as quickly as possible over considering compromises.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 7 As a major in the German military, she demonstrates remarkable leadership qualities and self-discipline; stern and stringent, she does not hesitate to give out seemingly ruthless orders to ensure the success of a mission.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, page 27 History Hilde was one of Sieglinde Sullivan's caretakers for many years, and spent a lot of time with Sieglinde.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 4 Hilde was present on the day Sieglinde was named the Emerald Witch, and lent her support while her feet were getting bound.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 15 Plot Emerald Witch Arc Upon seeing Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka in Wolfsschlucht, Hilde and the other villagers arm themselves and surround the uninvited visitors, labeling them as intruders. When Sebastian explains that they only wish to speak with the liege lord of the village, Hilde becomes infuriated and calls them "betrayers." She and the others declare their intent to exterminate them, but then, Sieglinde Sullivan, the lord, arrives and reprimands them for making a fuss. Hilde apologizes for letting intruders in.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, pages 14-18 Subsequently, Hilde tells Wolfram Gelzer that the visitors are dangerous and that they should be destroyed; however, in contrast to her expectation, Wolfram offers them a place to stay overnight as per Sieglinde's orders. Hilde is upset that they are allowing strangers in the Emerald Castle, but Wolfram sternly asserts that Sieglinde has requested it so, and she goes silent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 7-9 Later, while Sieglinde and Ciel are having dinner, a panicked Hilde barges in, announcing to Wolfram that the werewolf which protects the Werewolves' Forest has shown up.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 26 She, then, guides them to a female villager that has been brutally injured on the back by the werewolf.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 3 Seeing this, Wolfram warns them all to refrain from entering the Werewolves' Forest alone.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 10 After Sebastian is temporarily appointed to be Sieglinde's butler, he encounters Hilde, with two other village women, Grete Hilbard and Anne Drewanz in the kitchen — the three of them combined usually help with preparing food and taking care of Sieglinde along with Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 6-7 Later, when Hilde tries to dress Sieglinde, Sieglinde demands foreign clothes, much to Wolfram's and Hilde's astonishment. Sieglinde is willing to use Ciel's clothes, but the appalled Hilde disapproves of this. Sebastian resolves the quandary by tailoring an outfit out of a bed cover.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 12-13 Some time afterward, Hilde, Grete, and Anne ask to speak with Wolfram privately. Hilde, again, talks about her opposition to the prolonged sojourn of the "outsiders," but Wolfram says he is unable to do anything about it since Sieglinde wants them to remain. Irritated, Hilde warns him that he will come to regret this and leaves with the other girls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 23 about disposing of Sieglinde.]] At the village assembly, with Sieglinde present and listening to the villagers' urges to banish the outsiders, Hilde tells Wolfram that she hopes he has not forgotten his own "duties," and he assures her that he has not.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 19-20 When a strange commotion occurs below the Emerald Castle, Hilde rushes down the stairs and encounters Wolfram, who shortly informs her that Sieglinde has been captured by Ciel and Sebastian and that Sieglinde has learned of the entire truth regarding the Emerald Witch Education Project. He is about to resume his pursuit of them, but Hilde stops him, referring to him as Lieutenant Wolfram Gelzer. She reminds him that he must dispose of Sieglinde, in case of an emergency.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 17-18 Chaos ensues when the B4 Factory under the Emerald Castle is caught on fire. Hilde and Wolfram, then, learn that the formulas of SuLIN are gone. Wolfram, addressing Hilde as Major Hilde Dickhaut, says that their priority should be to capture Sieglinde; Hilde agrees. Anne and Grete announce that they are prepared to operate the new experimental weapon. Hilde changes into her military uniform, and orders Wolfram, Anne, and Grete to kill Sieglinde if she leaves the Werewolves' Forest before she can be retrieved.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 25-27 Later, Hilde is on a Panzer with Anne and the other soldiers, leading a deadly attack on Ciel, Baldroy, Snake, and Diedrich. At the second cannon shot, Sebastian rescues Ciel, and the two of them face off against the tank. Hilde shouts that there is nothing they can do, and calls for the machine gun, which shoots at Sebastian, who is carrying Ciel, but he is able to evade the bullets.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, page 15 After Sebastian destroys the infantry, Hilde bids the tank operators to adjust the shooting angle. When the cannon is pointed directly at Sebastian and Ciel, Hilde is convinced that they are going to die, and orders for the cannon to fire. Sebastian kicks the tank gun, and punches a hole through the top of the tank, right next to Hilde. A perturbed and panicking Hilde shoots Sebastian a number of times, but he is unaffected, much to her utter disbelief. Sebastian tosses down a couple of bombs made by Baldroy, and the tank explodes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, pages 20-27 .]] Hilde manages to survive the explosion, though with grave injuries and a disfigured left eye and is present at the military railway when Wolfram kills Grete. She shoots him, calling him a traitor, and prepares to shoot Sieglinde as well, but is killed by Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 31-33 Later, Ludger, a Grim Reaper, reaps Hilde's soul and analyzes her Cinematic Record: Hilde was born on October 20, 1858, and died on August 17, 1889, due to blood loss. He has no additional remarks to make. Trivia *The name "Hilde" is a variant of "Hilda"Behind the Names – Hilde which contains the Germanic element hild meaning "battle."Behind the Names – Hilda *Her surname "Dickhaut" means "thick skin" in German. References es:Hilde Dickhaut it:Hilde Dickhaut Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Female characters